warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Family to a Clan
Chapter one Eight kids all cousins to be exact had all come over to the third oldest cousins house for the holidays easter to be exact the first oldest was just there to spend time with family. the first oldest name was Kiara. in oldest to youngest the eight cousins names where: Kiara Maddie Brandon Lilly Clayton Katie Justin and Austin. Brandon and Kiara sat on the couch watching the others play Maddie would have joined them but her little brother Austin had made her play with him..Kiara suddenly realized all the cousins were there four boys...four girls..and Brandon had nerf guns. "hey Brandon." Brandon looked over. "Yeah?" Kiara smirked "All of us are you have nerf guns there are four boys and four girls so are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Brandon smirked "Only if its a-" "BOYS VS GIRLS NERF GUN WAR!" The both shouted out at the same time the kids looked up nerf gun wars were rare very rare when Maddie was around. "Ok rules are, no head shots, no yelling, obey your team leader-" Brandon cut Kiara off. "And no throwing the gun ''at the other players ''Kiara!" Kiara growled at Bradon but nodded. "Girls over here!" "Boys over here!" "Ok our base will Katie's room." Kiara growled Brandon nodded "Our base will our parents room." Brandon growled back we each had to defend the youngest on our team such as the girls need to defend katie and the boys need to defend Austin we went off to our bases and got ready to "Battle". "Ok Girls i'll go out a get more ammo since the boys hogged it all." Kiara Sat behind the couch and the boys teem patrol came by she smirked and called out. "Katie where are you?!" Clayton smirked "Katie is somewhere in the house find her and we win. "The boys nodded and dashed off Clayton went the other way to scout out more, Kiara held in a laugh. She went into the boys base, and looked under the pillow..Score! ammo! Kiara dashed back to the room, and slammed the door behind her she saw the girls gathering around her... "Did you get ammo?" Lilly asked kiara smirked and pulled out the ammo case. "I don't know..did I?" Maddie gasped. "Don't the boys have that..." Lilly let out a laugh. "Oh my Gosh you raided the boys base you sneaky Fox-heart!" Lilly yelled punched Kiara in the arm Kiara punched back making Lilly rub her arm in pain... Suddenly there was attempts to turn the door nob Kiara gasped. "The boys! Katie get in the closet! Lilly, Maddie load up!" Kiara growled loading up her own nerf gun and tossing the ammo towards her cousins. Maddie and Lilly loaded up with Kiara holing the door closed she muffled a laugh when she heard Brandon shout. "Did they put the dresser to block the door?!?!" "Now!" Kiara shouted a leapt away from the door the girls fired as soon as the boys got in Maddie slipped away while the boys got shout at the boys heard a playful yell and Maddie soon came back with Austin in her arms. "We win." she smirked the boys growled from losing "Ok, lets clean up and get the ammo we fired back." ---- "Ugh a cant believe the girls won." Brandon groaned Kiara laughed "I can't believe you thought Katie left the room!" Maddie laughed Brandon blushed in embarrasment "Shut up Kiara just just shut up!" "What embarrased?" "Just shut up." "Ok" "Really?" "No." Chapter Two "Well we got a little bit of time if anyone wants to play something else." Brandon offered Kiara looked up instantly. "Warrior..cats?" Clayton let out a sigh the others nodded there wasn't anything else else to do. "Ok i'll be the leader-" Maddie let out a whine. "Kiara your always the leader." Brandon rolled his eyes. "She knows most AND got Lilly started on it so we might as well." Maddie let out a huff but nodded. "Ok i'll be..Flamestar and we are Fireclan!" The kids nodded and waited for "Flamestar" to give them there warrior names. "Maddie you'll be Sunflight, Brandon you'll be Blazeclaw, Lilly you'll be Amberpelt." She turned to the younger ones. "Clayton you'll be Stormpaw, Katie you'll be Snowpaw, Austin will be Tigerkit, and justin will be...Owlkit!" "Br- Blazeclaw? Any place for a camp.....in the woods?" The kids perks up all thinking woods= no adults Blazeclaw nodded and led them all outside through a window why? we don't the adults to catch them...do we? --- "Ok guys don't freak out but..." The kids turned to Blazeclaw. "I don't know where we are.." Blazeclaw sighed. "What?! you got us lost! I know this game would be stupid i knew-" Sunflight was cut off by Flamestar. "Enough Sunflight!" flamestar shrieked sunflight let oout an outraged scream. "You are the reason we are int his mess! To homeschooled freak!' '" Sunflight shrieked at Flamestar, Flamestar stepped back trembling Amberpelt let out a growl. "Sunflight enough! she already feels useless as it is why don't you be responsible! For at least once in your life!" Sunflight turned around and punched Amberpelt in the face making her stumble back and whimper. "Sunflight! Stop!" Flamestar grabbed Sunflights arm as Sunflight struggled she twisted arm arm around breaking free and running off. "Don't Listen to her Flamestar!" Blazeclaw said to his cousin Firestar sighed. "But shes right..." Stormpaw walked over to Flamestar. "And? who cares who's right and who's wrong as of now we a need a survival plan!" Flamestar smirked. "I don't get how the apprentices are smarter than the warriors!" She yelled playfully making everyone laugh the old Flamestar was back just like that!